


Flavour the Season

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Other, Starvation mentions, spider mentions, suggested violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: The Dark sides are not fans of the flavours of Autumn and now they're know to Thomas are not able to make their own food as their kitchen has disappeared and Patton doesn't like letting others use his kitchen without him.This is a conundrum they've got ideas to solve.
Series: Spooktober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Flavour the Season

“Eurgh, Please say that’s what I think it is?” Deceit grumbled walking into the living room. 

Patton was baking happily in the kitchen while Remus and Virgil were watching various spooky films on TV, noses only slightly wrinkled where Deceit’s is fully scrunched up.

“Pumpkin spice. He finished fruitcakes half an hour ago.” Virgil groused, knowing he shared the dislike for what Patton insisted were the flavours of the season. Last year he’d eaten more meals with the dark sides than the light after Patton got into his autumn baking. At least winter had apples and cranberries to break up the relentless spices and dried fruit.

“Would he flavour a dead body like that? I could kill Roman to find out!” Remus suggested, tugging Deceit to try and make him join them.

The movie was actually a recording of Phantom of the Opera so at least Deceit could focus on that. “Sure, because all the morals would see nothing wrong with seasoning a dead body. Unless, for once, you meant like an animal carcass, like a chicken.”

“In which case, he’s tried it and the other pair loved it. I took one look and decided to eat with you guys.” Virgil pointed out. “Welcome to starvation. Everything will either be dried fruit, pumpkin spice, or gourds for at least a month now.”

That remark had Remus and Deceit looking at him in horror before groaning. “Please don’t say that’s a lie! I cannot cope with that.” Deceit leant into Virgil’s shoulder, praying there was a way around it.

“Let’s just knock Patton out every time he goes in there and cook for ourselves!” Remus tried suggesting, just as Roman came down.

“Am I arranging a guard for the kitchen now? Or do you want longer to plan?” Roman queried, assuming it was something on the TV making his brother suggest things while heading to eat some of the lovely smelling baking.

It was a little unnerving to have all three of the darker sides smiling innocently at him though. “A little more time to plot please, Princey.” Virgil’s request was even more unnerving considering how shakey and usually negative his relationship with the others could be.

“…Sure thing. I’ll just be in here.” Roman nodded, trying to work out why the camaraderie was there between the trio once more.

Turning back to the film, the three fell silent thinking of ideas over what to do. “He doesn’t like you at all, Virgil, couldn’t you ask for something we like to eat?” Deceit suggested after a while.

“Tried that a few times. He gets distracted halfway through and somehow mixes both flavours together into something nobody likes. Only works if I bake with him and even then he managed to get some spices in, just not to the cannot stand this levels.” Virgil shrugged. “But then again, Remus could be onto something. Gross them out, or knock them out so we can cook for ourselves.”

“If you are able to cook for yourselves, why do you let Patton cook for everyone?” Logan’s voice came from the stairs, apparently having missed the earlier part of what was said. 

Virgil leaned backwards over the sofa. “Lo,I dare you to go up to Pat and ask if you can cook for us tonight.”

The recording finished and Remus was putting in ‘Mama’ to play next by the time any of them spoke up again at the sound of Logan backpedalling his words fast from the kitchen.

“So just asking doesn’t work. Can I set snakes lose in the kitchen, or wait, slugs and snails too with leaves over the floor?” Remus bounced in place at the ideas of what he could try to let them cook without Patton in there.

Virgil nudged Deceit to stop leaning into him them “Go with spiders instead. Much as I love Pat, we need things we like to eat available and he is terrified of spiders.”

“You literally keep pet spiders, how can he even cope in your room?” Deceit had to ask, knowing how close Patton and Virgil had become.

“None of those guys can cope in there. Too long and they get really really anxious. Not quite sure why our rooms start effecting them so strongly but they do. I bet if you got Patton in your room he’d literally opposite talk.” Virgil laughed. It had been strange to realise that would always happen rather than just happening because Thomas was in his room along with them all. Deceit’s visits since Virgil had been accepted showed barely any increased anxiousness in the serpentine side so he guessed it was just something that happened with how they formed not how they were currently viewed.

None of the trio realised they were being observed and whispered about, relaxed as they were for the moment. 

Logan and Roman were stood in the doorway to the kitchen, pumpkin spiced pumpkin cookies in hand. “I thought they didn’t get along.” Roman murmured, trying to understand how Deceit had gotten away with practically being cuddled up to Virgil for so long.

“I’m more curious why they’re talking about cooking while watching films like that. Nothing actually relates between the subjects.” Logan whispered back, just as confused by what he was seeing. “Do you think they actually want to cook for themselves for some reason?”

“Should I make a kitchen at like the end of the upstairs hall closest to their rooms to find out?” Roman hissed back. At Logan’s nod he headed back upstairs to do so, thankfully unnoticed by the trio on the sofa.

That evening Remus’ joyous yell had everyone hurrying upstairs to see what he might have done. “We can eat! We can EAT! Dee-Vee! We can eat!”

Patton was a little frozen just at the top of the stairs when he realised what was being yelled but Virgil and Deceit were going past Remus into the room they’d ignored the appearance of earlier. 

“Holy Hell. Roman I love you!” Virgil yelled, seeing a fully functioning kitchen in a mixture of their colours.

“Best brother Ever!” Remus agreed, finally realising the only other person able to create rooms and only one able to give them functioning equipment.

Logan and Roman are both smiling but very confused. “No problem. I thought it sounded easier than the attack plan I heard you talking about. Can you tell me why you’re so concerned about being able to eat though? Patton always makes way more than enough for all of us.”

“Gourds are wonderful things to blow up, not meant to be eaten and the texture of dried fruit is not at all horrid. Plus too much spice is great for people who can scent using their tongue. All of us utterly adore the tastes you guys obsess over for the season.” Deceit lectured, momentarily confusing Roman and Logan as they worked through what meant the reverse and what was actually just what he meant.

“Kiddos you could have said something.” Patton pouted, understanding what had been done but not why they hadn’t spoken to him,

“I did a number of times last year, Pat. You forgot or got distracted while baking and still included the flavours and things I don’t like, so I ate with these guys. Now they lost their kitchen when we all combined living spaces, but Roman has decided to be our hero of the season.” Virgil’s voice was gentle as he explained, letting Patton come over and have a hug, mumbling apologies into his hoodie.


End file.
